Living Through Memories
by writtenreality
Summary: Harry gets Lily's pensieve and it takes him through her memory of James and all...LilyJames. FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

A/N Hi to all readers (and hopefully reviewers!).This is my 2nd attempt at a HP fic (I pulled my first one).. please review at the end...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. They all belong to J K Rowling but I might a few O/Cs.if so, then I'll state it in my next chapter disclaimer.  
  
Living through Memories  
  
Harry Potter stared glumly at the wall in front of him. He was back at the Dursley's, awaiting his sixth year.  
  
His owl, Hedwig was out hunting so even if he had felt like, he couldn't write to anyone. Not that there was anyone to write to. Ron. Hermione. Siri- no, not Sirius. Sirius was gone.  
  
Harry felt anger spilling inside of him. He had never known his parents, James and Lily. Sirius had provided a parental figure to him and now he too was gone.  
  
Stupid Lord Voldemort  
  
On the thought of him, Harry felt his scar sear with pain and he flinched. The pain subsided but left a prickly feeling.  
  
He stared up at the sky. He would be going to the Order Of The Phoenix Headquarters later in the Summer but until then, he was stuck here.  
  
On second thought, he didn't want to go back to number 12, Grimmauld Place. The memory of who it had belonged to still hurt.  
  
Harry blocked the thought out. He didn't want to think about it.  
  
After all, what did he have left?  
  
Memories.  
  
A lot of memories. Images clouded in his head and he shook it, trying to make sense of the pictures that were fighting to escape. His parents, Sirius. The image clouded briefly and then cleared.  
  
Harry swore, as if that would make his life normal. Looking around, he saw Hedwig swooping in. In her claws, a large package. Even from a distance, Harry could tell that she was struggling with it. She swooped past him and dropped it into his open arms. Astounded by its weight, Harry almost dropped it.  
  
It was large and wrapped in cheap, brown butcher's paper. Harry ripped it open eagerly. Inside, another layer of paper and a folded up piece of parchment.  
  
Harry unfolded the paper and looked at the bottom.  
  
It was signed by Sirius.  
  
Harry felt his breath stop momentarily. Then his eyes flickered to the top and he began to read.  
  
Harry.  
  
If you are reading this then my time has probably come. I didn't have much but I what I did have is now yours. All of my accounts have been transferred to yours and the key to 12 Grimmauld Place is enclosed. The package that should have come with this card, I think, is particularly important to you. It is your mother's pensieve and she put it into safe- keeping shortly before her death, in the hope that you would receive it when you were ready. Her thoughts and memories have been left in there, completely unaltered. Keep it safe.  
  
Sirius.  
  
Harry finished reading and eagerly ripped the remaining layer of paper off.  
  
The pensieve was old and dusty but still had that swirly, mystical look. As he stared at it, brief images became clear and then disappeared. Looking around, he made sure that nobody was around and then concentrated hard on his parents. Their images floated up and Harry quickly put his head to them and was pulled into the memory of seventeen year old Lily Evans.  
  
TBC..  
  
R/R.tell me what you think. This story is mainly going to be memories.really a Lily/James fic.. please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP characters cause they belong to J K Rowling.however, I do own my O/C: Vanessa, Laurel and Freya.  
  
Living Through Memories  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry landed in a very familiar room: The Transfiguration classroom. He settled down to watch..  
  
*** "Alright. Settle down." Professor McGonagall stated. The class was immediately silent.  
  
"as many of you are aware, this is your seventh and final year at Hogwarts. This is also the year that you do your NEWTs and they are the most important tests that you will do. They will decide everything for you. The people that are here in this class now"-she gestured to the students in the room-" have proven to have exceptional talent in Transfiguration. If you continue to apply to your studies, I have no reason to believe that any of you will do badly-"  
  
As she continued to speak, James pulled out his wand and pointed it to Lily's back. Sirius, beside him, sat up expectantly, wandering what James would do.  
  
Lily was listening with one ear to McGonagall. Her other ear was attempting to listen to the conversation that her friends-Laurel, Vanessa and Freya- were having. Brief snatches of it went past her.  
  
"..so in..with him." ".know.opposites..together." "..formulate.plan.."  
  
"Who are you guys talking-" Lily asked. Or started to ask. She never managed to finish her sentence as James' hex hit her.  
  
"Aaarrrrrrrggggggghhhhhh!" she shrieked.  
  
McGonagall stopped talking and glared at Lily.  
  
"Miss Evans. Is my lecture on your NEWTs even too scary to listen to?"  
  
Lily shook her head, not daring to speak.  
  
In the back row-  
  
"What'd you put on her?" Sirius asked James.  
  
He grinned. "A Triple T -with slight alterations..."  
  
Both faces were now identical, lit up in maniacal grins.  
  
***  
  
"Why'd you shout like that in Transfiguration?" Freya asked her friend.  
  
"Because James Potter is a f-" she stopped, her mouth freezing up. "- fantastic guy. "  
  
She stopped. Did she just say that? She turned to face her friends who were recovering from shock.  
  
"What the hell did he put on me?" she demanded.  
  
Three heads shook left to right, harmonized.  
  
"JAMES POTTER, I AM GOING TO KI- marry you." she stopped.  
  
"I can't say a single thing about him!" she screeched to her friends who were now trying not to laugh.  
  
***  
  
He wasn't in the Hall..or the Gryfinndor common room..or the library.  
  
Damn it, she thought to herself. Where is he? Lucky for her, her thoughts remained hers.  
  
She found him on the Quidditch pitch after trudging through the castle for an hour.  
  
"JAMES POTTER, TAKE THIS HEX OFF ME RIGHT NOW!!" she yelled.  
  
She was given the satisfaction of watching him almost fall off his broom.  
  
He landed in front of her with ease.  
  
"What did you put on me?" she screeched, seething with suppressed rage.  
  
James did not answer but smiled even more broadly than he had been and called over his shoulder for Sirius.  
  
"Yeah?" Sirius enquired.  
  
"Lily would like to know what hex I hit her with," James stated innocently.  
  
They exchanged looks, which seemed to amuse them greatly.  
  
"Well?" she demanded.  
  
"Should I tell her?" James asked Sirius with that same innocently, infuriating tone.  
  
But he never did get his answer. Lily's fist had, quite coincidentally, suddenly connected with his face.  
  
"EVANS!" he roared, advancing on her but her wand was out.  
  
"Tell me." she said, her voice low and threatening.  
  
"For gods sake, the Triple T.." James threw at her.  
  
She frowned. "The Triple T?"  
  
Realisation dawned on her.." You put the Tell The Truth on me?"  
  
"YOU B- brilliant." she faltered yet again.  
  
"Take it off." she demanded, jabbing her wand at him.  
  
He sighed. And he had been having so much fun. "Sirius, would you do the honors?"  
  
Sirius obliged and Lily returned to the castle able to say whatever she wanted about James and for anyone who heard her, it wasn't pleasant.  
  
***  
  
Harry felt the familiar feeling of the memory coming to an end. Mist surrounded him and when it cleared, he was back at no. 4, Privet Drive. It had gone dark in that space of time that he had been gone. Still thinking about what he had just witnessed, he lugged the pensieve upstairs and put it under the loose floorboard.  
  
TBC..  
  
A/N: R/R.. sorry about this chapter.. it seemed kinda weird to me but you know. I'll fix it once I get more chapters up. cya 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Omg.ppl are actually reviewing my story!!!! Thank-you! Ok.third chapter..here we go.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own a thing! Apart from my O/Cs: Laurel, Freya and Vanessa  
  
Living Through Memories  
  
Chapter 3  
  
After something that barely compensated as dinner, Harry who had been quiet all day, trudged back up the stairs and took out his pensieve again.  
  
Thoughts clouded his head. He remembered seeing that memory in Snape's pensieve and he had never understood how his parents came to be together. Lupin and Sirius had explained but..  
  
His parents had hated each other. It was obvious. Or if they didn't, then they really really didn't like each other. Something like that.  
  
The pensieve swirled again. Harry checked that the door was closed and went in again, into his mother's memory.  
  
***  
  
"Do you know what he said???" Lily Evans shot at her friends (Laurel, Vanessa and Freya) during lunch (and after making sure no-one was around).  
  
Three heads shook in harmony.  
  
"He said, 'I will if you go out with me'!" she stated. (A/N this isn't referring to Snape's Worst Memory-this is set in the seventh year)  
  
Three heads immediately looked up.  
  
"He asked you out?" Vanessa gasped.  
  
"No, he did not. He demanded a date more like it." Lily scowled.  
  
"Oh my god. James Potter asked you out!" Laurel squealed.  
  
"That's not the point! He is such a conceited, stuck-up...prick!" Lily snarled, rather put off by the 'he-asked-you-out's.  
  
"But he's like the hottest guy here!" Freya reminded her.  
  
"And that means that he can do anything he wants?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well..yeah!" the three chorused.  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
She had never really liked James Potter..(well, duh)  
  
"stupid conceited self-centered prick" she muttered to herself.  
  
"Lily's talking to herself" Freya whispered.  
  
Laurel nodded. "I know. I think she likes him."  
  
The three burst into giggles and Lily looked up. "What?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"stupid conceited self-centered prick" She said it louder this time.  
  
Vanessa patted her on the head. "Don't get so worked up over him."  
  
More giggling.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes again.  
  
***  
  
"Hey James."  
  
"What?" James asked Sirius.  
  
"It's your girlfriend."  
  
He looked over towards the Gryfinndor table and saw Lily and her little group.  
  
"And?" His tone was wiped of all emotion.  
  
"Go say something to her."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Head stuff?"  
  
"Like that'll work!"  
  
"How will you know unless you talk to her?"  
  
"Oh, hey Lily. Let's talk about our duties as Head Boy and Girl because I know you take it seriously and I've decided I will to!?!" James suggested in a very sarcastic tone.  
  
***  
  
"Lily.."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Look who's here!"  
  
She looked.  
  
"And?"  
  
"Talk to him!"  
  
"About?"  
  
"I don't know.."  
  
"Yeah, sure." Lily rolled her eyes. "Hey James, I'm just here to talk to you about nothing in particular cause my mad friend suggested I should!"  
  
"That could work.."  
  
"Shuttup."  
  
***  
  
"Can we join you?" Sirius asked just as Vanessa waved a hand, inviting them to join.  
  
"Great"  
  
An uncomfortable silence settled once everyone had sat down.  
  
"So?" Remus asked conversationally.  
  
"So what?" Freya prompted helpfully.  
  
"How's Head Girl going for you?" Peter asked, the first (and probably last) time he had ever spoken out of turn.  
  
Lily, fitting into her element, was happy to respond.  
  
"Great! We're arranging a dance for the end of this term (a/n I'm assuming that they have ten weeks in a term so they're somewhere in the eighth week, first term) so that'll-"  
  
"What dance?" James cut in.  
  
"The one we organised at the last meeting" Lily said coldly.  
  
"What meeting?"  
  
"The one you missed"  
  
"When was it?" James asked trying to remember.  
  
"Last Thursday."  
  
"But I had Quidditch practice that day.and I can't even remember that there was a meeting.."  
  
"Figures." Lily murmured under her breath and James glared suspiciously at her.  
  
"Well, what happened?"  
  
"We organised a dance!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Took you a while." she snapped, her voice icy.  
  
"Well, why didn't you tell me that I'd missed a meeting?" he exclaimed. "It's been, what.five days!"  
  
"Because you didn't ask!"  
  
"I can't ask about something that I didn't know about!"  
  
"Well, you should have known!"  
  
"But I didn't!"  
  
"But you should have!"  
  
-"You guys?" Freya (always the intervener) said.  
  
"WHAT?" Both asked together.  
  
"This is really pointless"  
  
"I agree!" Remus chimed in.  
  
"Tell us more about the dance!" Vanessa encouraged.  
  
Lily stopped glaring at James and turned towards her friend..  
  
***  
  
The memory ended there. Harry, who didn't really care for the details of a dance, again felt himself wondering about his parents.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N OK.please review my story! I love getting feedback!! Hopefully, I'll get another chapter up soon.expect something big!!.Until then.. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Since Lily would not have recorded the memory of every day in her life, I'll probably skip days or weeks or something..This chapter is going to be the dance.  
  
Disclaimer: I kinda reckon it's pointless to repeat a disclaimer. I mean why would J K Rowling bother suing me when she has about 80 thousand other stories to choose from?? But that's just me.here we go: I don't own anything apart from my O/Cs (Laurel, Freya, Vanessa).  
  
Living Through Memories  
  
Chapter 4  
  
For almost two days, Harry had avoided looking into the pensieve again. He didn't want to see another memory of James cursing Lily and she telling him that she hated him. But curiosity as to how Lily and James ended up together was the winning emotion and he took out his pensieve again.  
  
***  
  
Harry had landed in the middle of darkness and bright lights. He looked in all directions, trying to figure out where he was. When he spied the enchanted ceiling, he realized that he was in the Dining Hall and that he was at the dance that Lily had organised.  
  
***  
  
"And to open this dance, out two Heads, Lily Evans and James Potter!" Dumbledore announced cheerfully.  
  
"What????" Lily shrieked loudly. It was a tradition for the Head Boy and Girl to open any dances but Lily had never thought this would happen to her.  
  
Before she could protest any further, she felt someone take her firmly by the arm and drag her out.  
  
She stumbled and was pulled up by James.  
  
"Dance" he commanded and more in shock than anything else, Lily obliged.  
  
She put one hand on his shoulder, her other hand into his, and felt his arm go around her waist.  
  
They revolved silently, very aware of how close they were to each other.  
  
***  
  
"Don't they look perfect together?" Freya said dreamily.  
  
Everyone knew what she meant. (here come the boring descriptions)  
  
Lily's auburn-red hair came halfway down her back and matched her dress- robes perfectly. Her eyes, a sparkling, emerald green were huge, emphasized by her eyeliner and the two clips in her hair.  
  
James, looked like he always did. He was one of the most hottest guys at Hogwarts. That night, though, he looked exceptionally neater and more mature, somehow.  
  
The pair complemented each other in every possible way.  
  
"Well, lets not leave them out there alone." Sirius said abruptly and pulled Laurel out. Giggling, she followed him.  
  
Freya and Remus were right behind them and Vanessa with a Ravenclaw.  
  
***  
  
The first dance was coming to an end and Lily stepped back a little, loosening the grip James had on her.  
  
People began to depart the dance floor as the first song dwindled to an end and the second song started.  
  
Lily pulled away. James held onto her.  
  
"Lily?" he asked and there was something different to his voice. Like he was afraid of something.  
  
"What?"  
  
"d-Dance with me?"  
  
Lily stared at him. "I just did."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I meant.will you dance with me-again?"  
  
"Is that supposed to be a joke???" she demanded.  
  
"n-No!" James reassured her.  
  
"Just because you think you're the most popular or the best or something doesn't mean you're allowed to treat others any way that you want." Lily said roughly and pushed her way through the crowd, leaving a very confused James Potter behind.  
  
***  
  
".So you just walked away?!?!" Vanessa asked, shocked.  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
She caught the look that was shared between the three.  
  
"What?"  
  
Laurel sighed impatiently. "Well, why didn't you dance with him?"  
  
"He didn't really want to dance with me you know." Lily said with an air of patience.  
  
Three incredulous face looked into hers.  
  
"Yes he did." Freya said slowly.  
  
Lily shook her head stubbornly. "No he didn't."  
  
"Fine. Whatever. But what did you say?" Vanessa interrupted.  
  
Lily recounted what she had said.  
  
"Lily.." Freya began timidly.  
  
"What?" Lily said skeptically, knowing she wasn't going to like what was going to be said.  
  
"Just because you think you don't like him, doesn't mean he doesn't like you.and he was only asking for a dance!"  
  
"Exactly! Just a dance.." Lily countered.  
  
"So you should have danced with him!"  
  
"But it's just a dance.remember?"  
  
"Lily, that's not the point! James Potter just asked you, out of all people, to dance and you turned him down!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"He's probably off with come other girl now!"  
  
Lily froze. She hadn't considered that. She looked across the dance floor and saw James with Sirius. A group of Ravenclaw girls surrounded them and Lily felt a sinking feeling in her stomach.  
  
She looked back in time to see the triumphant look on Freya's face.  
  
"See?" She said gleefully.  
  
"w-What?!" Lily demanded, knowing that it was pointless.  
  
"Ask him to Dance" Vanessa directed and pushed her back onto the dance floor.  
  
***  
  
"So she rejected you?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yeah.. she said something about treating people wrongly." James said glumly.  
  
"Well.how'd you ask her?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I said.. 'dance with me again?'.why? Is that wrong?" James replied.  
  
"No.I don't know.. maybe she just isn't your type.."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"And remember, she thinks you're conceited."  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"So don't feel too bad about it."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"And look."  
  
"What?.."  
  
"She's coming over!"  
  
James' head shot up.Sirius was right. She was coming over.  
  
***  
  
"James.can I have a word?" Lily asked, choosing her words carefully.  
  
"Yeah. Sure." he said, following her outside the hall.  
  
***  
  
"So?"  
  
"Sorry James."  
  
He looked confused again. "For what?"  
  
"For before. What I said."  
  
"oh. Don't worry."  
  
"But it was really.unfair of me to say that!"  
  
Apart from the music coming from the Dining Hall, there was silence. Awkward silence.  
  
"Did you mean what you said?" James asked quietly.  
  
"Well.you are popular.and you're always.parading around like you think you're the best." Lily answered truthfully.  
  
"oh"  
  
More awkward silence.  
  
"So if I didn't go around telling people how good I am, would you go out with me?" James finally asked.  
  
Lily hesitated. "I might.but you'd have to stop hexing people as well...especially me." she finally said.  
  
James grinned. "Fine."  
  
"Fine what?"  
  
"I'll stop"  
  
Lily stared at him (she seems to be doing that a lot.). "Really?" she asked incredulously.  
  
He nodded. "Really."  
  
"You're going to stop just because you want to go out with me?" she asked impulsively.  
  
She could feel herself blushing the second she asked that. James had gone red too but he looked into her eyes and nodded again.  
  
"oh"  
  
Finally she smiled, took James' hand and pulled him back into the dance.  
  
***  
  
Miraculously, his parents hadn't hated each other in that memory. Was that the beginning of their relationship? Harry wondered. It was going to be different and hard to get used to see Lily and James being affectionate towards each other.  
  
***  
  
TBC... 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed!!! Love you all! Ok, here's the fifth chapter and I should have the sixth one up sometime soon..  
  
Disclaimer: Checkout the last one..  
  
Living Through Memories  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Harry refrained from seeing another memory, as if he never wanted to find out what happened. He knew how the story ended.James would eventually score but would he in this memory? He had to find out.  
  
***  
  
He had landed in the middle of Gryfinndor Common Room. It was nearly midday but no one was around and Harry suspected that it was the day following the dance and people were still recovering.  
  
But in the middle of the Common Room sat a group of four girls (you can probably guess who).  
  
***  
  
"So what happened?" Freya asked eagerly.  
  
"Nothing happened."  
  
"What do you mean nothing?"  
  
"Nothing happened.."  
  
"You're telling us that you were out there for four whole minutes and nothing happened.."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"You didn't talk?!?"  
  
"Yeah we talked."  
  
"Well, something happened then, didn't it?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"So, what'd you talk about?"  
  
"Stuff."  
  
"Lily."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're blushing."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are. So what happened?"  
  
"We talked?"  
  
"About?"  
  
"umm."  
  
"Well, are you guys togeth-"  
  
"-Good morning!"  
  
Four girls looked up to see four boys (guess who.) coming down from their dormitories.  
  
"Damnit!" Laurel said.  
  
"Laurel, sweetheart, I thought you'd be pleased to see me.." Sirius said with an artificial hurt expression.  
  
Lily felt her eyebrows raise. "sweetheart?"  
  
Laurel went red. "it..nothing..not..worth.. mentioning.. sirius..i..got.. together. last.. night.." she mumbled.  
  
"You and Sirius!" Vanessa shrieked.  
  
"Oh my god.." Lily gasped.  
  
"Well, I don't think it's that big a deal.After all, I am with Remus." Freya put in.  
  
"You and Remus!" Vanessa shrieked again.  
  
"No big deal." Remus hastily said as James and Sirius looked at him.  
  
"Yeah.." Freya agreed. "I mean, all we need now is Lily and James" she added pointedly.  
  
"Oh yeah.what happened between the two of you?" Sirius recounted.  
  
"We were about to find out before you came down.." Laurel explained.  
  
"Ohh.alright then." Sirius and Remus joined them on the floor and looked up expectantly at Lily who was looking anywhere but at James.  
  
"Will you give us a moment?" she finally asked. Without waiting for an answer, she dragged James out of the Common Room.  
  
***  
  
"We need to get our story straight!" she declared the second that she was sure they were both out of earshot.  
  
"Ok.We tell them we just discussed.Head stuff?" James suggested feebly.  
  
She glared at him." No"  
  
"We were talking about...classes?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Teachers?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Magical creatures?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Quidditch?"  
  
"No"  
  
"The weather?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Well, what then? We could just tell them the truth?"  
  
She turned to face him. "And what is the truth?" she asked, her voice shaking.  
  
Yesterday, she had felt the most comfortable with James than she had ever been. Would that change if they started-  
  
"Dating?" James suggested. Their eyes met in silent conversation.  
  
"No. Not yet.." James finally understood. "I'm supposed to change right?"  
  
Lily nodded, relieved.  
  
"No more hexing people, unless they really deserve it, can't talk about myself.. anything else?" James said, ticking everything off on his fingers.  
  
She shook her head again. "So what'll we tell them?"  
  
"That it's none of their business?" James supplied.  
  
She looked surprise. "Yeah. That'll work.." she said happily and she pushed into the Fat Lady and tripped over the six people who had their ears pressed on it.  
  
***  
  
So they hadn't even begun dating yet. Harry was kind of relieved. Whatever happened, it was going to be big....  
  
TBC.... 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Ooooooh....Thanks all reviewers! Thank you so much! Well, then since I have nothing better to do, on with the story...  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own a thing 'cept 4 my O/Cs.....  
  
Living Through Memories  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Harry returned to his pensieve that day after his lunch, eager to find out what happened. The pensieve took him to the middle of the Gryfinndor Common Room where he found a spot in a corner and settled back to watch...  
  
***  
  
"What do you mean, it's none of our business?" Vanessa yelled loudly.  
  
"Vanessa, I can only think of one meaning that can be derived by that..."Lily said warily.  
  
"But we want to know!" Laurel chimed in.  
  
"Its none of-"  
  
"YOUR. BUSINESS!" James yelled. He was clearly having a very similar conversation with Sirius, Remus and Peter.  
  
"Exactly!" Lily said triumphantly.  
  
There was silence for a couple of seconds.  
  
"Well, you're finishing each other's sentences so that's gotta be something.." Vanessa said crossly.  
  
Lily glared. "Leave me alone...I will tell you when I want to..." she said huffily and she stormed down to Potions with, the others were quite eager to see, James right behind her.  
  
***  
  
"Not accepting it?" James asked her casually.  
  
"No. You?"  
  
"Same."  
  
They walked in silence until they reached the dungeons where they were met by Severus Snape.  
  
"Oh, it's Potty and Evans..." he sneered nastily.  
  
"Shut up, Snivellus..." James said easily.  
  
Snape's eyes widened. James Potter had acted as if he hadn't cared. For once, he hadn't tried to hex him. His eyes darted to the girl next to him. Lily Evans. She had to be the reason.  
  
Grinning maniacally, he pulled out his wand.  
  
***  
  
James felt his mouth go dry. He had said he would stop hexing people but-  
  
he wasn't going to let Severus Snape beat him.  
  
Should he risk it? Surely, Lily would understand... He glanced at her and was proven wrong. There was a challenging glint in her eye and he knew she was waiting to see what he would do.  
  
James' wand which had come out the second that Snape's had, hung loosely in his hand. One eye was on Snape. The other on Lily.  
  
***  
  
Snape watched with increasing satisfaction. Potter couldn't curse him. He wouldn't risk his chance with Evans. Or would he?  
  
***  
  
"Petrificus Totalus" Snape yelled.  
  
The Full-Body Bind. James raised his wand arm and then dropped it and in that space of time, Lily stepped forward and calmly said, "Protego". A large dome surrounded the two of them and the curse rebounded back onto Snape.  
  
His arms immediately were pinned to his sides and he fell over as his legs were bound together.  
  
"Thanks..." James said to Lily gratefully.  
  
"Well, well, well.." an incriminating voice said before Lily could respond.  
  
The two turned to see Professor Langley (sorry I couldn't think of a better name), the Potions master, looming in front of them.  
  
"Detention, Mr. Potter, Ms Evans. Tonight at seven-thirty. " He sneered before un-Body-Binding Snape.  
  
"but-" Lily protested.  
  
"But what?" he snarled.  
  
"Nothing." James said firmly. He had been on the receiving end of Langley's wrath before.  
  
James dragged Lily around the corner.  
  
"What'd you do that before?" She asked angrily. "We just got detention!"  
  
"And if you'd argued back, it would have been a week of detention. Trust me, Lily."  
  
"Trust you? You were about to curse him yourself!" She spat out.  
  
"But I didn't. And you'll never find out if I was going to or not." James said.  
  
She glowered at him and he stepped back a little, unnerved.  
  
And around the corner came Sirius, Remus, Peter, Freya, Vanessa and Laurel.  
  
"James...where've you been?" Sirius said ecstatically.  
  
"He was getting us detentions..." Lily said coldly.  
  
"Oh.." Sirius, the happy expression disappearing.  
  
"It wasn't my fault." James muttered. " You were the one who cast the spell!"  
  
"To stop you from getting......petrified!!"  
  
"To stop me from getting petrified or stop me from hexing him?" James said, his temper rising.  
  
Lily was confused. "I don't see what that has to do with anything but both!"  
  
"Well, you must be pretty desperate if you're willing to hex someone so that I can go out with you!"  
  
The second he said that, he regretted it.  
  
Lily felt her cheeks go red and her mouth drop open. " I was looking out for you. At least I know never to do that again!" she said quietly and pushed past him and into Potions.  
  
***  
  
James spent the entire lesson trying to catch Lily's eye. Lily spent it copying down notes from the board and avoiding James.  
  
The lessons that followed were also spent like this.  
  
***  
  
"You're going to have to speak to him sooner or later..." Freya told her at dinner. They were sitting at one end of the Gryfinndor Table and James (and the rest of them) at the other.  
  
"No I won't."  
  
"You're both Heads"  
  
"And?"  
  
"You're going to have to communicate..."  
  
"I'll write what I want to say"  
  
"So you don't have to talk?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"And what happens if there's another dance? And you have to open it?"  
  
"I'll become ill. "  
  
"Lily, talk to him. He's probably trying to think of a way to apologise to you."  
  
They all looked over. In fact, James was shoveling food into his mouth.  
  
"Well, whatever it is, sort it out." Freya said. "I want to sit with Remus"  
  
"And me with Sirius," Laurel agreed.  
  
Lily's temper rose. "Well, why don't you go and sit with them then?" she hissed and stalked out of the Dining Hall loudly.  
  
"Do you reckon she remembers that she has detention with him tonight?" Vanessa asked as they watched her walk out.  
  
***  
  
Lily only remembered minutes before and she rushed down to the dungeons to find James already there.  
  
"Ms Evans." Professor Langley said. "You're late."  
  
"Sorry Professor, I was helping some first years who had some trouble with Peeves.." she found herself lying.  
  
"Follow me, you two." He smirked and led them to the armor room. " I want you to polish every piece of armor in her and you will come back for as many nights as it takes you. And you will be cleaning without magic."  
  
***  
  
James groaned. There were hundreds of items in the armor room. Lily didn't look too pleased either but she began to work right away, after pulling her hair back into a messy pony-tail.  
  
They worked in silence.  
  
Freya had been right. He had been trying to think of a way to apologise (hey, you need food to think..). And his thoughts were very unsuccessful.  
  
"Damnit.." he swore.  
  
"What?" Lily asked, forgetting that she wasn't supposed to be speaking to him.  
  
"Nothing. I thought you said you weren't looking out for me." He growled angrily.  
  
She blushed again. "Sorry," she said and he could tell that he had hurt her feelings.  
  
"Lily.." he began cautiously.  
  
"What?" she asked shortly.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
She didn't respond.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Doyouacceptmyapology?" he said quickly, more in annoyance than fear of rejection.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?" he tried to ask patiently.  
  
"Do you even know why you're apologizing?" she shot at him.  
  
"Because of what I said before Potions. I didn't mean it. And for just now. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."  
  
Amazingly, he was dead on. And his apology had actually sounded sincere.  
  
"OK"  
  
"You accept my apology?" he asked, feeling a little relieved.  
  
There was a pause then-  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good"  
  
They finished that night's detention in silence. Peaceful silence.  
  
***  
  
The memory ended there. So Lily and James had quite a few hurdles to get over, Harry mused. He felt odd, calling his parents by their first names but he felt weirder calling the two seventeen year old teenagers 'Mum' and 'Dad'  
  
TBC.....  
  
A/N...Like it? Please review. And thank-you so much to everyone who has already reviewed. Thank You!! I'll try to get the next chapter out soon.. I'm gonna really start their relationship...Like their first date....*laughs insanely*  
  
And I'm apologizing in advance cause I won't be able to post another chapter for a couple of days-SORRY! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Thank you everyone who's reviewed! I'm sorry I couldn't get this chapter up sooner but I had a bit of writer's block and then the site didn't work and all. I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP but it you might have to wait a while... Sorry!  
  
I'm not really sure how a Pensieve works- I'm just going to assume that for Harry, they show memories in chronological order... And I'm assuming that the loose floorboard is big enough to hold a pensieve.  
  
Disclaimer: blah blah and blah... you all know that I don't own a thing right? Cool.  
  
Living Through Memories  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The first few memories that Harry watched in his pensieve did not fill him with any true meaning. Sometimes he thought that his parent's story was extremely clichÃ©d. Apart from the whole magic thing.  
  
It was obvious that James and Lily would eventually get together. He was living proof of that.  
  
But as he watched those two seventeen year old teenagers change and fall for each other, he began to feel a sense of well-being. That his parents were there for him.  
  
***  
  
*A/N: Sorry for interrupting but this is set 2 weeks after the last chapter. I couldn't really think of a way to work that into the story that  
wasn't totally stupid so this will have to do. Sorry*  
  
Things ultimately cooled down between Lily and James. They got along heaps better and those who did not know the story wondered what was behind the sudden change of attitude.  
  
The only two that knew the whole story were the people involved and they never let anything slip.  
  
***  
  
"He's going to ask you." Vanessa told her friend one morning at breakfast when they were together.  
  
"Ask me what?" Lily inquired, at a loss to who 'he' was.  
  
"Out."  
  
Lily looked perplexed, either because she was or as Vanessa suggested, she was a brilliant actress.  
  
"Who are we talking about again?"  
  
"James, of course."  
  
"James is going to..." Lily recapitulated.  
  
"Ask you out.." Vanessa repeated with a strange patience.  
  
Lily looked over at him. He was sitting, further down the table and he looked perfectly normal. Except for the fact that he was not eating, talking or actually doing anything at all.  
  
As she watched, Sirius looked over at his best friend and hit him on his back. That gesture pulled James out of his reverie and back into focus.  
  
He didn't really look like he was preparing to ask her out. She turned back to Vanessa who also regarding James.  
  
"And why would he do that?" She asked unfeelingly.  
  
Vanessa stared at her. " Well, I don't know. Maybe because he's in love with you."  
  
Lily opened her mouth to say something in protest and was immediately cut off.  
  
"And anyway, he hasn't been all conceited, as you say it. And he doesn't hex anyone. You remember last week?"  
  
Lily remembered. Snape had caught up with James and while Lily hadn't been there, she was sure that James had done nothing to Snape.  
  
If he had, it would have probably been Snape taken to the hospital wing instead of James.  
  
"Yeah. I remember." She said quietly.  
  
"So, will you say yes?" Vanessa asked in a fake I-don't-really-care voice.  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see." Lily said, smiling a little.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Lily!" James called, hurrying to catch up with her as they left Herbology and headed for the Dining Hall for lunch.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked turning and stopping so that he could catch up.  
  
"Um- could I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Sure.." she said, waving her friends ahead, to their clear disappointment.  
  
They walked around the lake a bit in silence.  
  
"James.."  
  
"Yeah?" he asked quickly.  
  
"What'd you want to talk about?" she asked candidly.  
  
"Oh. Well. I-I- was. Wondering. If. You'dgooutwithme?" he asked completely incomprehensibly.  
  
"You were wondering if?" Lily recapped.  
  
"If. You'd. Go. Out. With. Me." He said slowly this time.  
  
Vanessa had been right. He had just asked her out. Her words rang in Lily's mind: "Will you say yes?"  
  
Would she?  
  
"I mean, you don't have to... I just thought, you know, that if you wanted to, like it could just be on the school grounds, you know at dinner or at lunch...I mean, it wouldn't be much ..but you know, I just thought it'd be cool..." James said extraordinarily quickly.  
  
Lily laughed. "You're funny when you're nervous..." she said through her giggles.  
  
He smiled weakly but obviously did not find the subject as humorous as her.  
  
"Lily..." he queried after a few more seconds.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Will you?"  
  
"I already said yes."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He beamed, and all his nervousness fell away. He took her by the hand and dropped it when he heard the echoing shrieks of "She said yes!" coming from behind a large clump of bushes.  
  
"I know I'd said I wouldn't hex anyone but-" he asked intently.  
  
"Go ahead." She maintained and pulled out her wand, smiling maliciously.  
  
TBC....  
  
A/N Sorry this chapter was shorter than usual...or maybe you didn't notice. Whatever. Please review my fic! I'm so happy with all the feedback I'm getting and would love more *wink wink*. Bye for now... 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N OK thanks to all reviewers! OMG I'm so happy!!! So here's the next chapter.. I hope you like it and remember to review at the end!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own what J. K Rowling doesn't own.  
  
Living through Memories  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
"So do you know where he's gonna take you?"  
  
Harry was back in Lily's pensieve and he guessed -correctly- that he was somewhere near Lily's first date with James.  
  
"Nope..." Lily replied to the three girls as they left the hospital wing and entered their dormitory. They had all been struck with a different hex and as much as they tried they couldn't seem to remember how they had gotten that way.  
  
"Oh, it's gonna be so romantic!" Vanessa gushed." You and James make the cutest couple!!!"  
  
"Nessa, it's only the first date!" Lily laughed at her friend's exuberance.  
  
"And then there'll be a second and a third and a fourth and then you'll be married and then kids and then grandkids and then-" she was cut off when a pillow hit her in the face.  
  
"What'd you do that for?" Vanessa said indignantly.  
  
"It's only one date. " Lily explained patiently.  
  
She missed the that's-what-you-think look that Vanessa, Laurel and Freya shared.  
  
"So what do you think?" Lily asked taking out the dress robes that she had worn to the dance.  
  
"Those?" Freya said incredulously.  
  
Lily nodded. "What's wrong with them?"  
  
"For one, he's already seen you in it." Laurel pointed out.  
  
"And?"  
  
"So you can't wear it again!"  
  
Lily stared at them. "Watch me."  
  
***  
  
"Where we going?"  
  
James shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
He shrugged again. "I suppose we'll end up somewhere eventually."  
  
"You don't know where you're taking me?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
Lily couldn't believe her ears. What was he playing at????  
  
Finally he led her to what was the Room of Requirement (A/N I'm not sure if he knew about it cause Sirius didn't seem to but what the heck?).  
  
Lily wondered what they were doing. She, of course, did not know about the room and thought James had gone completely mental. He was staring at a wall as if it were suddenly going to open up.  
  
And it did.  
  
Lily pushed through and felt her jaw drop.  
  
The room was decorated in her favorite color (purple) and was filled with -very appropriately- lilies (the flowers). It was exactly what she had wished for.  
  
"Oh my god." She said.  
  
"You like it?" James asked in a voice that said that he already knew the answer.  
  
"Yes! It's gorgeous!"  
  
"Thought you'd like it."  
  
"I do. What are we going to do?"  
  
"Well, first, dinner,"  
  
They ate. They drank.  
  
They talked.  
  
Time passed quickly.  
  
And finally, the night drew to an end.  
  
"Thanks, James."  
  
"Its alright."  
  
They both stopped to let each other out first and then both moved forward at the same time.  
  
They were both suddenly aware of how close they were.  
  
She made to move back but something held her there.  
  
Their eyes locked and held and she leant forward, her mouth meeting his briefly.  
  
She went in again and this time their kiss was longer. A great deal longer.  
  
***  
  
TBC.....  
  
A/N Come on, please review!!! I'll get the next chapter up ASAP. Bye... 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Ok, this chapter might not be as you expect it alright? So just read it and remember to review at the end...  
  
Disclaimer: I own only my innovative individuals.  
  
Living Through Memories  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Harry was actually rather shocked. He hadn't thought that Lily would allow anything at a first date. He had left the previous memory disturbed but satisfied at the same time.  
  
And here he was, eagerly anticipating what he was to behold.  
  
***  
  
He landed in the middle of what was knee-high snow. Shops twinkled but he couldn't place where he was. Maybe somewhere in Hogsmeade? He didn't think so.  
  
He looked up at the store behind him and saw that it was a restaurant. Maybe he was in the Muggle world?  
  
Guessing this (the restaurant)s was where he would find Lily and James, he attempted to push through the door and was half shocked when he walked through it.  
  
Looking around, he found them in a corner. Were they on another date? If so, why were they in the Muggle world?  
  
They both looked older somehow. Not like the two teenagers that he had grown accustomed to seeing. More mature.  
  
He went over to where they sat and watched.  
  
***  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day, James" Lily said happily.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Lily" James returned affectionately.  
  
Valentine's Day? Harry was almost 100% sure that they were in the Muggle world. Then shouldn't have they been in school? Or at the very least, Hogsmeade?  
  
Harry was confused. What was happening here?  
  
He watched and waited impatiently as the couple dined. He listened intently as they went through past memoirs. They talked about their fifth year (A/N refer to Snape's Worst Memory), their first dance, their first date and first kiss. Harry listened to them reminisce.  
  
"Dance?" James suddenly offered, subtly indicating to the many couples that were already on the dance floor.  
  
Lily's eyes twinkled. "I would love to." She said, taking his hand.  
  
***  
  
They moved slowly and easily, totally comfortable in each other's company. "I love you, Lily" James said quietly.  
  
Harry gaped in shock.  
  
"I love you too, James" Lily replied. She was at ease saying that and a sudden thought struck Harry. When was this?  
  
They danced for a while, still reminiscing about past events.  
  
Although he hated to admit it, Harry felt his attention begin to waver and to amuse himself, he observed other people.  
  
There were a few teenagers making out to his left. He quickly turned away before remembering that they couldn't see him. There was a group of five, opposite Lily and James' table and at first Harry thought that it was five way couple before he recognized Sirius.  
  
With a jump of surprise, Harry realized who the five were: Sirius, Remus, Laurel, Freya and Vanessa. Peter was no-where to be seen. As Harry watched them, one would crane his or her neck around and see what Lily and James were up too before reporting back to the rest of them.  
  
Harry listened to their conversation with one ear, occasionally glancing back at Lily and James who were seated again.  
  
"So what'd James tell you?" Laurel asked Sirius, Harry guessed, not for the first time.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"And you think something is up just because he didn't tell you what his plans were?" Vanessa asked derisively.  
  
"James always tells me everything!" Sirius protested.  
  
Vanessa sniffed disapprovingly, reminding Harry incredibly of McGonagall when she was displeased.  
  
"Even if nothing happens, think of this as a night out. We're having dinner." Freya intervened calmly.  
  
They all lapsed into silence and Harry glanced back at Lily and James who were oblivious to anyone but themselves.  
  
***  
  
The rest of the evening passed.  
  
"Well, Vanessa was right. Nothing happened." Freya commented as Remus passed over the tab.  
  
"Yeah." Vanessa agreed. "Looks like Sirius is losing contact with James." She added, smiling.  
  
If Sirius heard, he didn't answer. He was staring in Lily and James' direction. Following his lead, the others looked on and Harry stepped around them to see what was happening.  
  
***  
  
James took Lily's hand, intertwining their fingers. She smiled, resting her other hand on top of his.  
  
"Lily?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I ask you something?" he continued.  
  
"Of course you can." Lily replied.  
  
"Will-will you..?" He couldn't finish what he was trying to ask and Harry suddenly thought he understood why.  
  
"Will I what?" Lily prompted, not really knowing what was going to happen.  
  
"Will you marry me?" James finally asked.  
  
He had been expecting that but Harry's jaw still dropped. He was the spitting image of the other five as well, who were staring crazily.  
  
If Lily expected anything, it hadn't been that. She felt herself blushing and her eyes widen. Her breath momentarily stopped.  
  
"Lily?" James implored carefully.  
  
She tried to say something but she had totally frozen in place.  
  
"Lily?" James asked again.  
  
"Yes." She said quickly, never more sure of anything in her life.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Yes, I'll marry you." Lily said breathlessly.  
  
James' eyes widened and he pulled Lily into an affectionate kiss to the sound of Sirius, Remus, Laurel, Freya and Vanessa's shrieking and cheering.  
  
Harry stood, watching the sight in front of him play to an end.  
  
His parents had been so in love. When he thought of how things ended for them, he felt angry. But as he watched the two embracing each other, he only felt peace and love.  
  
TBC.....  
  
A/N Ok, firstly I want to apologise. I think people might've expected me to work this out more; Continue their relationship more at Hogwarts before this.  
  
To be honest, I was only planning to do key moments in Lily's life. Like: when James agrees to "deflate" his head a bit, then their first date and first kiss. After that, maybe a chapter on the first time they admit their love to each other. Then the proposal. Then the wedding. When she finds out she's pregnant...  
  
Stuff like that.  
  
I've actually done more than I thought I would: I wasn't really going to play out the whole dating thing so I'm sorry if anyone was expecting that- if this chapter doesn't work out and everyone wants me to go back to them in Hogwarts, then I will.  
  
Bye!  
  
(and don't forget to review!!!) 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Most people didn't mind my last chapter so I'm continuing with my plans so if you read my last author's note, then you probably should have figured out what's going to happen in this chapter. Thanks to all reviewers- especially Lana and Sarz but I love you all!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything apart from my O/Cs.  
  
Living Through Memories  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"He's going to stand me up!" Lily said tearfully to Laurel, Freya and Vanessa. "He'll suddenly realize what an awful mistake he's made and apparate to someplace that I can't find."  
  
"Lily, James is not going to stand you up." Freya said patiently.  
  
"How do you know?" Lily said hysterically. "Shouldn't I be the person who knows him best?"  
  
"You do know him best. And inside your heart, you know that James would never do that to you..." Laurel assured.  
  
"I'll look stupid! And I went to all this trouble, too!" She wailed.  
  
"Lily, calm down. James loves you. You love him. You're getting married tomorrow. Fifty years from now, you'll be laughing about this day." Vanessa said simply.  
  
Lily was not reassured by any of her friends efforts. She was getting married tomorrow. When James had proposed months earlier, she had been so sure. Part of her still was. A very small part of her was scared to bits.  
  
James wouldn't stand me up, said a small but determined voice in Lily's head.  
  
He might. He's probably out with Sirius, Remus and Peter right now, picking up chicks, said a nastier voice.  
  
"And he's with Sirius, Remus and Peter right now and I bet he's just as nervous.." Freya told Lily, seeing the stricken expression on her face.  
  
"Lily, it'll be all right. Tomorrow will be perfect." Vanessa claimed and Lily finally took notice of her friend's efforts and put on a smile.  
  
The night passed quickly yet slowly for Lily. She finally made her way to bed, looking to the next day with a mixture of apprehension and excitedness.  
  
***  
  
As Vanessa had predicted, the day was perfect. Or at least, the beginning of it. The weather was perfect and when Lily woke, she felt part of her apprehension disappear.  
  
"How's our bride?" Laurel called, bounding into the room, followed by Vanessa and Freya.  
  
"Fine." Lily said, half truthfully.  
  
She dressed slowly and carefully. Her dress, which she actually found in Muggle London was white and had low-shoulder sleeves. Her hair had been washed the night before and hung loosely, with the back section pulled back for her veil. Her eyes looked greener than ever and shone brightly.  
  
"Lily, you look beautiful.." Freya breathed. "James won't know what hit him."  
  
"Do you think so?" Lily asked worriedly.  
  
Three heads nodded.  
  
Despite the calmness in her actions, Lily's heart was racing as they left (in the traditional style of magical weddings: no magic) for the church.  
  
A/N Sorry to interrupt. I'm not sure where witches/wizards get married. I know only Christian/Catholic/Anglican, etc. people get married at churches (sorry if I'm offending anyone but I actually wouldn't have a clue as I'm not any of the above mentioned religions) but I think this is how Lily and James would have gotten married.  
  
Lily could hear music as she walked up the few stairs. Her heart raced even faster when she heard the Wedding March cueing Laurel, Freya and Vanessa forward and then her cue.  
  
She took a deep, calming breath and walked.  
  
People stood up to get a better look at the bride as she passed. To them, she looked radiant: smiling nervously but happily.  
  
To James, she looked stunning. His breath had caught when she had first walked in. Everybody could feel the warmth and love that radiated from the two.  
  
The music died down and James took Lily's arm gently, taking the last few steps together.  
  
The day would be a memory for everyone who was there. Nobody could ever forget the bubbling chemistry that became evident in the vow taking. Or the exchanging of rings. Or their first kiss as husband and wife.  
  
For both Lily and James, the day ended too soon.  
  
As they embraced each other, they both had the same thought.  
  
Love had brought the two of them together and it would keep them together.  
  
Until the day that they died...  
  
TBC......  
  
A/N Well, tell me what you think!! This was one of my most favorite chapters and I enjoyed writing it so much... I'll get the next chapter out ASAP!  
  
Until then....bye!!! 


	11. Chapter 11

Ok firstly.... I am so sorry for 1) not getting this out sooner 2)in the last chapter, not putting it as Harry's POV - he is the one watching it all and 3) I dunno. I just think I should be apologizing.  
  
This story will be ending soon but there are still a couple of chapters to go...here's the next one...  
  
(and thank u 2 all reviewers- particularly Sarz and also Lana who helped me think of a way to end this.!.!.)  
  
Living Through Memories  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
His parents wedding had been everything that he would have expected. Yet something puzzled him. Why had there been no memories in between their first date and the wedding? Was Lily simply too swept up?  
  
He sensed that this story would be coming to an end soon but what would Lily's memories show him?  
  
****  
  
He had no idea where he was but as he observed his surroundings he soon realized that he was in Lily and James' home. It looked comfortable and everything gave the picture of happiness....  
  
The place seemed quiet but Harry was quite sure Lily had not made a memory of an empty house. He looked through all the rooms and found one of the clocks that the Weasleys had: It had 2 hands (one for Lily, one for James) and whilst James' was pointed at work, Lily's hand was pointed to home.  
  
So she had to be around.  
  
The doorbell rang and Harry turned in surprise as Lily came out of a room to his left and let in 3 very familiar girls.  
  
"Hey Lils!" Laurel said chirpily.  
  
"Hey...!" Lily replied but with less enthusiasm.  
  
"What's the matter?" Freya asked, concerned.  
  
Lily shook her head. "Nothing. Just a bit sick. Something I ate."  
  
"Oh, that's alright..."Vanessa sighed. "So we can still go out today?" she continued not seeing the incredulous looks.  
  
Lily smiled. "Yep, sure.. Just let me get my bag."  
  
She disappeared down a hallway.  
  
Laurel, Freya and Vanessa waited around when Lily charged out of the room she had went in and ran for the bathroom. The door closed behind her but did not block out the sound of her throwing up.  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
Finally, Freya knocked on the door. "Lily? You alright?"  
  
No answer.  
  
Finally the door swung open and Lily came out, a little red in the face.  
  
"We don't have to go out, ya know? Not if you don't feel up to it." Vanessa assured.  
  
"No! I'm alright!" Lily quickly said and hurried went back to her room.  
  
"If you say so.." Laurel said quietly.  
  
****  
  
" You sure you're alright?" Freya asked as Lily emerged from the public bathroom that she had needed to duck into.  
  
She nodded but this did nothing to convince the others of her well-being.  
  
Time spent window-shopping went quickly. It was getting dark and they were on their way home (A/N BTW, they're in Muggle London) when Freya suddenly hurried forward and disappeared into a store that was about to close.  
  
"Where she going?" Vanessa asked after a few seconds.  
  
As she finished speaking, Freya hurried back out, holding a brown paper bag with some writing printed on it.  
  
"What is it?" Lily asked.  
  
"It's for you..." Freya said awkwardly.  
  
Lily looked at Freya who was refusing to meet her eye and then looked into the bag. As soon as she saw what it was, her breath caught.  
  
"What is it?" Vanessa said bossily, her curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
"It's a test for pregnancy." Freya said gently when Lily didn't answer.  
  
Vanessa gasped, appeared to recover and then shrieked loudly.  
  
"Pregnancy?"  
  
The few people that were around looked at her and looked away.  
  
"Shush!" Lily screeched which was rather contradictory to what she was saying.  
  
"I am NOT pregnant!"  
  
"How do you know?" Laurel asked. Lily glared at her. "Freya's right. You've been throwing up all day."  
  
"Cause I know I'm not!" Lily continued shouting.  
  
"No you don't!" Freya said calmly. "And this test will tell you if you are. Come on Lily, what have you got to lose?"  
  
Lily looked at all of them. "You all think I'm pregnant?" she asked in a low voice.  
  
No one was sure what to say.  
  
"Well...have you slept with-" Vanessa started to ask, stopping when Lily glared at her.  
  
"That's none of your business" she hissed fearfully.  
  
"Come on. Lets get back so we can get this off our minds." Throughout the way home, nobody spoke.  
  
****  
  
Lily's nerves increased when she realized James was back. She turned to see Laurel, Freya and Vanessa backing out of her home. While she appreciated the thought that she needed privacy, she would have felt so much better with them there.  
  
"Hey sweetie." James said, kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"Hey." She replied, trying to eject some warmth into her voice.  
  
If James noticed anything, he made no sign of it.  
  
"What's in there?" he asked indicating the paper bag. "Food?"  
  
"Do you ever stop thinking about you're stomach?" She asked to avoid answering his (first) question and immediately though of how her own tummy would look if she were pregnant.  
  
"Only when I'm around you," he said into her ear. She smiled. He was so.... perfect.  
  
"So, what is in the paper bag?" James asked again and reached for it. Lily pulled back quickly.  
  
His confused eyes met her determined ones. "Lily?"  
  
"It's nothing.." she admitted.  
  
"Which is why you won't let me see.." he said with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
Before she could say anything, he had eased the bag out of her hands. She started to protest and found she just couldn't be bothered. He would have found out sooner or later anyway. After a few seconds, Lily glanced up at James.  
  
He was in total shock and was getting his breath back. "You're pregnant?" he asked.  
  
"No!" she reassured him.  
  
"Then what's with the test?" he gulped. "Just to confirm." Lily replied.  
  
"So you could be pregnant?"  
  
Lily hesitated. She could be, she guessed. She knew that one day, she would want and have children with James but was she ready for that today?  
  
"I guess so.." she mumbled.  
  
"Oh, Lily." She looked up... "That's fantastic!!"  
  
"It is??" she asked, gob smacked.  
  
"Isn't it?" James' smile fell slightly.  
  
" I don't know.." Lily said. She was confused. James wanted a child? Why hadn't he told her? Was she ready?  
  
"You don't want to have children?" he asked, shocked.  
  
" Of course I do! But I don't know if I want one now.." she continued miserably.  
  
"Well, take the test first. Then we can talk, okay?" James said lightly but firmly. He gently pushed her into the bathroom and waited.  
  
****  
  
Harry, because this was Lily's memory was also in the bathroom. Pretty sure that he would not want to see what happened, he closed his eyes and hummed loudly.  
  
After a few minutes, he stopped humming and dared to open his eyes.  
  
Lily was holding on to what looked like a thermometer. As he watched, he saw two blue lines appear on a small screen. She stayed in there for another few minutes, breathing comparably deeper than usual.  
  
Finally, she opened the door and went out.  
  
****  
  
James looked up as he heard a door being opened.  
  
"Well?" he asked hoarsely. He felt as if a week had passed.  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
"Lily? Are you alright?"  
  
She faced him fully and her face was dead white.  
  
"James. I'm pregnant."  
  
****  
  
They talked for ages, although there wasn't much to talk about as Lily knew she would have this baby and didn't even want to consider any other options.  
  
"What'll we name it?" Lily asked when their conversation hit a lull.  
  
James, of course was full of ideas. "James Junior!"  
  
"And if it's a girl?"  
  
"Lily Jnr?"  
  
"Maybe I should name the baby..." Lily said, smiling.  
  
***  
  
"Did you say baby?" said a voice behind her.  
  
Lily turned to see the whole group there, having apparently just apparated in.....  
  
TBC....  
  
You know the drill: read and review.... I'll try to get the next chapter up soon but no promises... (sorry) 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N OK..A BIG THANK U TO EVERYONE! LUV U ALL! URE SUPPORT HAS BEEN UNBELIEVAVLE!!  
  
Disclaimer: don't own anything cept 4 my Ocs..  
  
*****  
  
So that was how he came to be in the world...Harry smiled. It was very enlightening, seeing his parents story. Watching Lily and James grow together.  
  
Harry, although eager to see the next memory, was praying desperately that it wasn't him being born. He didn't think he could stand that.  
  
****  
  
He found himself inside the house again. It was dark and it felt empty. He randomly looked through the rooms and found Lily in hers, he realized, adding memories to her pensieve. He laughed at the fact that he watching her putting in what he was watching. That stream of thought sent him into a brief battle of logic before James came in.  
  
Lily looked up. " He's alright?"  
  
James nodded. "Sleeping.."  
  
Lily looked relieved. "That's good. I don't think I have the energy to get up again."  
  
"Me too." James agreed. "I don't know how my mum and dad did it."  
  
"Well, I guess you don't really now how hard it is to be a parent until you are one..." Lily murmured.  
  
James made a noise of agreement and fell backwards onto the bed. After a second, he sat up again. "What are you doing?" he asked Lily.  
  
"Adding memories..." she said, drifting off quietly.  
  
"Lily, we've been through this, ok? Nothing's going to happen to us or to Harry or anyone else. Ok?"  
  
"But you don't know that! Anything could happen and I've got the worst feeling... James, I just don't want anything to happen to Harry.."  
  
He regarded her for a second and got off the bed and wrapped his arms around her. " Nothing is going to happen to Harry- I promise."  
  
"I just don't want him to go through what we've been through..."  
  
"What? Like arguing all through Hogwarts...hexing each other...constantly trying to out-do each other...that?" James said with a smile.  
  
Lily laughed. "Well, that and...." she drifted off again, fighting back the wave of fear that she felt every time that she thought of him.  
  
"Lily, just don't think about him." James chided.  
  
"You know what Dumbledore said: a child born to those who've defied him three times.. us or Alice and Frank! And look what's happened to them!"  
  
"Dumbledore said nothing would happen to us- we used the charm and unless Peter squeals on us, he won't find us."  
  
"And Peter won't squeal on us...James, I've heard it all before but you know, you're experienced enough to know that nothing is fool-proof! Anything could happen!"  
  
James was silent for a moment. "Lily, I don't know what'll happen but you know that I won't let anything happen to Harry or you. I love you both."  
  
"I know. I love you, too. More than anyone else in the world. "  
  
James smiled fondly.  
  
She turned her head to meet the kiss that James laid on her and the memory dimmed out.  
  
****  
  
There was nothing after that. Nothing. Harry went through all the memories again in case he had missed something. But he got nothing. His anger and hatred for Lord Voldemort increased. How could he do something like that? He suddenly missed his parents more than anything. And Sirius.  
  
Somewhere, deep inside, he knew that Lily had expected something to happen. She had seen what was coming. Not in detail, but she had seen it.  
  
And James, who had promised that nothing would happen to Harry- well, he had been right.  
  
He never knew that it would be at the expense of his life, Harry thought.  
  
Anger and hatred suddenly filled him. Why was it him and not Neville who had to suffer? Sure, Neville's parents were insane but at least he had them! Why was James' Peter's friend. Surely he could have seen that he was untrustworthy!  
  
Lifting the pensieve up, he threw it as hard as he could. It didn't break but the surface surrounding the inside cracked slightly and when Harry looked inside, he saw his reflection.  
  
He stared at himself for a while before lifting the pensieve up and stashing it under the loose floorboard where it would remain for quite some time.  
  
THE END  
  
Omg...! I finished!!! I'm so proud!! Ok.. please REVIEW!!! I don't think I'll write any more HP fics but you never know... Hope to see you soon! (sooner than u think if u also read my Princess Diaries fic!-check it out!) 


End file.
